The goal of this application is the establishment of the Northern Manhattan center of excellence for comparative effectiveness research to eliminate disparities (NOMA-CERED) adjunct to the Columbia Center for the Health of Urban Minorities (CHUM) in response to NOT-MD-10-002. The establishment of NOMACERED will make use of existing resources in CHUM, Columbia University (CU), and the community of Northern Manhattan. NOMA-CERED will be comprised of a scientific advisory board, a community advisory board, and an executive committee. NOMA-CERED will address 4 areas: research, human and scientific capital for comparative effectiveness research (CER), data infrastructure for CER, and dissemination and translation of CER. 1. Research: we will conduct a randomized trial in 160 Hispanic caregivers of persons with dementia comparing the New York University Caregiver Intervention to a case management intervention lead by community health workers (CHW). This trial will last 6 months. The main outcomes in the trial will be changes in the Geriatric Depression Scale and the Zarit Caregiver Burden Scale. This research project will make use of methods and resources currently available in CHUM. 2. Human and scientific capital: we will a) mentor junior investigators in CER and health disparities research;b) form a workforce of research staff for CER;c) sponsor a scholar a year with an interest in health disparities for CER education at CU using existing resources. 3. Data infrastructure for CER: we will use an existing data warehouse at CU a) to identify persons with dementia and their caregivers to conduct our research project;b) to track secondary outcomes in our research project;c) for priority areas in CER in health disparities in our community. 4. Dissemination and translation of CER: To educate and disseminate the results of CER to health practitioners and lay persons in Northern Manhattan using existing and developing networks